


Apologize

by R_Rolling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Malfoy died that night in the forest, protecting Harry Potter. So what happens when Draco Malfoy comes to Harry a year later with a vow of servitude that will change the lives of everyone involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vow

**Chapter One: The Vow.**

_**One Year after the final battle.** _

Harry Potter was having a pretty normal day. His boyfriend (that's right  _boy_ friend), Jonathan,  had already gone to work as an Auror. Harry had been more of the stay at home type of guy after the war, he'd gotten therapy and decided to take at least two years off of finding a job, so he could spend that time recuperating after the war, find love, do as he pleased. So, Harry was at home when a knock on the front door of his flat sounded, waking up his pet cat Whiskers. 

"Malfoy?!" it was an extreme surprise to see the blonde at his door, the last time he'd saw the...man...was at Narcissa's funeral. 

"Hello Potter" Malfoy bowed his head "we must speak" 

"Please, come in" 

A year ago, the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy had lied directly to Voldemort's face, saying that Harry had been dead after being hit with the killing curse. Voldemort had killed Narcissa as soon as he'd known of her deception, Harry had been too late to save her. 

Malfoy looked extremely out of place on his leather couch, the man should be holed up in his manor, with his father, and Severus Snape, who was also recuperating. 

"Potter, this here..." the blonde laid a piece of parchment on the table that sat in front of the couch "is a vow, that you unknowingly took the moment my mother died for you" 

"What?" 

"Are you slow?" 

"No! I just don't understand" 

"The moment my mother died for lying to the Dark Lord to save you, this old Malfoy vow came into place. It states that anyone, knowingly or unknowingly, who has a Malfoy of blood relation or marriage die in their place, on purpose, or an accident, must be put under a vow by the heir of the Malfoy family. The vow lasts a minimum of one year, and can depending on the relation of the dead Malfoy, last up  to five years" 

"What the bloody hell?"

"The consequences of failing to enter the vow of my choosing will be...deadly. If you fail to complete the allotted time of the vow, the day the vow is supposed to end will call upon ancient magics that will do to you that had been done to the Malfoy who died in your place" 

"So if I don't do this stupid vow that I've never heard of I die?" 

"Exactly" 

"Isn't this ancient?" 

"It is Potter, it has indeed not been used for many generations of Malfoy's, but I am calling it into place tonight, since tomorrow is the anniversary of the day my mother died for you, anytime I'd brought this up past the time she died, it would have been useless" 

"Malfoy I don't understand, why are you doing this to me? So suddenly?" 

"I loved my mother Potter, you would never understand because you did not grow up with yours. Even though I am glad my father has found happiness with Severus, I cannot let my mother's death go unpunished" 

"What do you mean unpunished? IT is not my vault she died!" 

"You have spent this whole year telling yourself it wasn't your fault? Well get that thought out of your head, it is your fault, and this magic ensures you will be bound to me as I am heir, for a year, since my mother was only of marriage to Malfoy blood, if my father had died in your place I'd have been able to keep you for the maximum five years" 

"What does this vow entail?" 

"That does not concern you until tomorrow, where five minutes before the time my mother died a year ago, we will enter a bonding chamber, and you will be bound to me for a year. After tomorrow I will tell you exactly what vow I have chosen, and then you will fulfill that vow for a year" Malfoy stood, tucking the parchment away "I will give you tonight to say goodbye to anyone, and then tomorrow at dawn you will follow a set of strict instructions that will detail what you need to do to prepare for the bonding" 

Harry was silent as Malfoy handed over another parchment "those are the instructions, follow them to the letter tomorrow, and they will ensure your survival. If you enter the bonding chamber without doing these things you will die immediately. Set your alarm for 5:48 am tomorrow, that is when the sun rises" and then Malfoy was gone. 


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets one night to say his goodbyes

**Chapter Two: Goodbye**

"What?" Jonathan's fists were clenched, as was basically everyone's in the room. 

Harry had immediately called Jonathan, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius over. 

Harry sat sadly on the couch, and then Hermione was sobbing as she spoke "as soon as you said it I looked it up Harry! It's true, it ancient Malfoy family magic, there's no way anyone can get around it" 

"I don't understand mate, what does this mean?" Harry shrugged, pulling his knees up 

"All I know is that in the morning I have to follow this list of instructions he gave me, and then at the exact time his mother died a year ago we will bond, and I will be bonded to him for a year" 

"I don't understand" Jonathan murmurs sitting down on the couch, where only hours before the man who ruined his life sat. 

"I don't either love" Harry moved, sitting down in Jonathan's lap, Harry leaned against the strong chest that had comforted him many times over the last eight months. 

Jonathan was an auror who had come to help Harry prepare for his first class order of Merlin ceremony, he and Harry had hit it off immediately, and they'd been together since. In fact, they'd only moved in together two months ago.

"There's no way to get around this?" Remus asked softly, looking to Hermione 

"No" the woman was trying, and failing, to dry her tears "It's effectively bound Harry to a contract, that states if he doesn't follow through with it he'll die" 

"He didn't even say what was going to happen, apparently it 'doesn't concern me' it's about me how can it not concern me?" 

"Malfoy has no obligations to you" Sirius finally spoke, the man was deathly pale, and there was a hard look in his eyes. "The Black's have a similar contract, but ours has a slight difference, the person has to know about the contract before hand" 

"What type of vows are there?" 

"There are three different types of vows, the first is a servitude vow. If Malfoy enacts this one you will become his house elf basically, which isn't so bad compared to the other two. The second is a vow of solitude, if he enacts this one, you'll be taken to a remote location where no one will hear from you for a year, and if the Blacks contract is the same in the ways of the vows as Malfoy's, then you will be hooked to an IV where you will be feed nothing but liquids, and you will be put into a spelled room, where no light, no scent, and no sound can enter the room....it would effectively change your life forever if you survive." 

Everyone was looking at Sirius in horror, who could anyone do that to another being? "The third and final vow, is a vow of marriage" Sirius ran his hands over his face "this, I am 90% sure, will be the one Malfoy chooses. This one entails that you will be married to him, you will become his wife, you will have to host parties, take care of all family affairs in the way a wife would. You will have to act as a proper wife" 

"And if I don't?" 

"Malfoy will be able to punish you in any way he sees fit" 

"Well that one doesn't seem completely horrible"

"There's another aspect" Sirius wouldn't even look at Harry now "if he chooses this one, you will have to bare his children" 

"WHAT?" Harry shouted 

"It's true, and it's the reason I think Malfoy will choose this one" 

Hermione nodded gravely "Harry, if he does choose that one, and he does make you have children, when the year is up if you annul the marriage, you will have no claims to the children, it's also another set back of the contract, do you really think you'd be able to leave any child behind with Malfoy" 

Harry, eyes widening in pure terror at what his friend was saying, slowly shook his head "I'd be stuck with Malfoy until any children I have were adults" 

"If Malfoy chooses this one, you will be effectively bound to him for the rest of your life Harry, because male fertility potions aren't the same as being a woman. Eventually, the age for witches is about 100 to 200 years old, a woman's body stops working that way, male fertility potions were designed for males, who are much older, who may want and heir when they never had one before. Malfoy could effectively keep you pregnant for years" Hermione could no longer hide her sobbing, and buried her face into Ron's shoulder 

"What...what does a fertility potion do?" 

"Fertility potions" Sirius started "will make you become almost like a woman for nine months. It's really a sequence of three potions, the first will make you grow a uterus, this will stay of course through the duration of the pregnancy, and after the baby if born it will shrink and go away on it's own. About three months into the pregnancy the second potion will make you grow breasts, these will stay until about 7 months after pregnancy, though is you continue to take this second potion they'll stay, until you stop using the potion. The breasts will produce milk for your baby. The third and final potion, is to be given to you as soon as your go into labor...this will shrink your genitalia and make a vagina grow in it's place, the vagina will go away immediately after you give birth" 

"Merlin" Harry whispered "and then how soon after birth will I be able to take another?" 

"As soon as your baby is born, male's need no recuperation time, because of the fact that the vagina goes away" 

"So if that's the vow he chooses he can keep me, because there's no way I'd leave any of my children without their....mother" Harry took a deep shuddering breath "he said it was my fault that Narcissa died" 

"Oh Harry!" Hermione shook her head "it's not your fault, she died because she wanted to protect Malfoy. She asked if he'd been alive, and you said yes, can you think of what would have happened if you had said no?" 

"If she hand't died for me, he wouldn't be making me do this" Harry muttered, taking refuge in Jonathan's arms. 

"Maybe....we should leave you alone for the night Harry" Remus said softly "as much as we'd like to stay, you need your sleep, it's going on ten, and your ritual starts at dawn, you need to sleep" 

"Remus is right Harry" Ron gathered Hermione "we should go, but trust me mate, we'll be banging on Malfoy's door later" 

"Goodbye you guys" Harry sniffled "I'll...see you all later" 

"See you" everyone took turns hugging Harry, where he sat motionless on Jonathan's lap 

"Come" Jonathan picked Harry up "bed time love" 

Jonathan carried Harry to bed, where he gave Harry a small dose of dreamless sleep. The last thin Harry saw before the potion took him, was a single tear running down Jonathan's cheek. 


End file.
